Story:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Reimagined)
''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Reimagined) ''is a science fiction television series based on the 1993 series of the same name created by Rick Berman and Michael Piller. This time, a space station will serve as the backdrop for our adventures. This space station will be Deep Space Nine, a newly reacquired Cardassian asset with access to the mostly unexplored Gamma Quadrant. This series is set in 2369 and concludes in 2375. Episodes Season 1 2369-2370. The Wormhole (90 minutes), Past Prologue, Q-Less, The Nagus, Battle Lines, Progress/Duet, The Forsaken, In the Hands of the Prophets, Melora/Rivals, The Homecoming, The Circle, The Seige, The Maquis (P1). The theme of this season is confinement. * Rear Admiral Benjamin Sisko, commanding officer of Deep Space Nine. * Jake Sisko, grandson of Ben Sisko. * Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, Trill operations manager on Deep Space Nine. * Lieutenant Julian Bashir, chief medical officer on DS9. * Chief Miles O'Brien, chief of operations of DS9. * Major Kira Nerys, Bajoran liasion officer on DS9. * Constable Odo, chief of security on DS9. * Quark, a Ferengi merhcant on DS9. * Nog, nephew of Quark. * Garak, a Cardassian tailor on DS9. Season 2 2370-2371. The Maquis (P2), Cardassians, The Collaborator, Captive Pursuit-Tosk, Rules of Acquisition/Tribunal, Meridian, Second Sight/Profit and Loss, Sanctuary, The Alternate, Paradise, Shadowplay, Blood Oath/The Wire, The Jem'Hadar (90 minute). * Vice Admiral Benjamin Sisko, commanding officer of Deep Space Nine. * Jake Sisko, grandson of Ben Sisko. * Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, Trill operations manager on Deep Space Nine. * Lieutenant Julian Bashir, chief medical officer on DS9. * Chief Miles O'Brien, chief of operations of DS9. * Major Kira Nerys, Bajoran liasion officer on DS9. * Constable Odo, chief of security on DS9. * Quark, a Ferengi merhcant on DS9. * Nog, nephew of Quark. * Garak, a Cardassian tailor on DS9. Season 3 2371-2372. The Search (90 minute), The Way of the Warrior (P1/P2), Crossover, The House of Quark, Second Skin/Equilibrium, The Abandoned, Sword of Kahless, Defiant-sans Riker/Fascination-Troi and Quark/Life Support-Bashir/Heart of Stone- Kira/Odo/Nog/Homeward- Worf, Destiny/Prophet Motive, Through the Looking Glass, Improbable Cause/Family Business/Die is Cast, Past Tense (90 minute). The theme of this season is knowing who we really are/who do we really know well. * Vice Admiral Benjamin Sisko, commanding officer of Deep Space Nine. * Jake Sisko, grandson of Ben Sisko. * Lieutenant Commander Worf, Klingon strategic operations officer on Deep Space Nine. (introduced) * Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, Trill operations manager on Deep Space Nine. * Lieutenant Julian Bashir, chief medical officer on DS9. * Chief Miles O'Brien, chief of operations of DS9. * Major Kira Nerys, Bajoran liasion officer on DS9. * Constable Odo, chief of security on DS9. * Quark, a Ferengi merhcant on DS9. * Nog, nephew of Quark. * Garak, a Cardassian tailor on DS9. Season 4 2372-2373. Homefront/Paradise Lost (90 minute), Starship Down, Explorers/Shakaar/Firstborn, Facets/The Adversary/Rejoined, Hippocratic Oath/Indiscretion, Our Man Bashir/Bar Association/Accession, Crossfire, Return to Grace, Son of Mogh, Rules of Engagement, Shattered Mirror, To the Death, Broken Link (P1). * Vice Admiral Benjamin Sisko, commanding officer of Deep Space Nine. * Jake Sisko, grandson of Ben Sisko. * Lieutenant Commander Worf, Klingon strategic operations officer on Deep Space Nine. * Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, Trill operations manager on Deep Space Nine. * Lieutenant Julian Bashir, chief medical officer on DS9. * Chief Miles O'Brien, chief of operations of DS9. * Major Kira Nerys, Bajoran liasion officer on DS9. * Constable Odo, chief of security on DS9. * Quark, a Ferengi merhcant on DS9. * Nog, nephew of Quark. * Garak, a Cardassian tailor on DS9. Season 5 2373-2374. Apocalypse Rising/Soldiers of the Empire, The Ship, Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places, Nor the Battle to the Strong, The Ascent, Rapture, For the Uniform, In Purgatory's Shadow, By Inferno's Light, The Visitor, Doctor Bashir I Presume, The Muse-Jake/Ferengi Love Songs-Quark/Ties of Blood & Water-Gul Dakat/Kira/Blaze of Glory-Sisko, Empok Nor/In the Cards/Call to Arms (90 minute) * Vice Admiral Benjamin Sisko, commanding officer of Deep Space Nine. * Jake Sisko, grandson of Ben Sisko. * Lieutenant Commander Worf, Klingon strategic operations officer on Deep Space Nine. * Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, Trill operations manager on Deep Space Nine. * Lieutenant Julian Bashir, chief medical officer on DS9. * Chief Miles O'Brien, chief of operations of DS9. * Major Kira Nerys, Bajoran liasion officer on DS9. * Constable Odo, chief of security on DS9. * Quark, a Ferengi merhcant on DS9. * Nog, nephew of Quark. * Garak, a Cardassian tailor on DS9. Season 6 2374-2375. A Time to Stand, Rocks and Shoals, Sons and Daughters, Behind the Lines, Favor the Bold, Sacrifice of Angels, You Are Cordially Invited, Resurrection, Children of Time, Statistical Probabilities-Bashir/The Magnificent Ferengi-Quark/Waltz-Sisko and Dukat, Who Mourns for Morn-Quark/Inquisition-Bashir, Far Beyond the Stars, Chimera-Odo/Change of Heart-Worf and Dax/Profit and Lace-Quark/In the Pale Moonlight- Sisko/Tears of the Prophets- death of Dax and Sisko's purpose. (90 minutes). * Vice Admiral Benjamin Sisko, commanding officer of Deep Space Nine. * Jake Sisko, grandson of Ben Sisko. * Lieutenant Commander Worf, Klingon strategic operations officer on Deep Space Nine. * Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, Trill operations manager on Deep Space Nine. * Lieutenant Julian Bashir, chief medical officer on DS9. * Chief Miles O'Brien, chief of operations of DS9. * Major Kira Nerys, Bajoran liasion officer on DS9. * Constable Odo, chief of security on DS9. * Quark, a Ferengi merhcant on DS9. * Nog, nephew of Quark. * Garak, a Cardassian tailor on DS9. Season 7 This season takes place in the last few months of the Dominion War and of the year 2375. Image in the Sand, Shadows and Symbols, The Sound of Her Voice, The Reckoning, Valiant, Time's Orphan, Force of Nature-warp drive is becoming harmful to the fabric of space-time/Chrysalis- Bashir/Treachery, Faith and the Great River-Odo, Once More Unto the Breach, The Seige of AR-558, It's Only a Paper Moon, The Emperor's New Cloak, Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges-Bashir/Penumbra/Til Death Do Us Part/Strange Bedfellows/The Changing Face of Evil/When It Rains/Tacking into the Wind/Extreme Measures/The Dogs of War/What You Leave Behind (90 minute)- ends of Bajor, Sisko transcends and everyone parts away but the Dominion War is over. 2375. Ezri Dax will not be featured in this season. * Vice Admiral Benjamin Sisko, commanding officer of Deep Space Nine. * Jake Sisko, grandson of Ben Sisko. * Lieutenant Commander Worf, Klingon strategic operations officer on Deep Space Nine. * Lieutenant Julian Bashir, chief medical officer on DS9. * Chief Miles O'Brien, chief of operations of DS9. * Major Kira Nerys, Bajoran liasion officer on DS9. * Constable Odo, chief of security on DS9. * Quark, a Ferengi merhcant on DS9. * Nog, nephew of Quark. * Garak, a Cardassian tailor on DS9. Notes * This series needs to be a bit more focused but is looking pretty good from an arc standpoint, shave off some of the extraneous stuff, keep only the important bits. This is the only reimagined series that will be remarkably unchanged compared to the other reimagined versions of the other series in the franchise. * Much of this reimagined series will probably be the same as the unaltered DS9 but will be readjusted for this new interpretation. Its concise and finite ending will remain, though some of its religious subtext will be more toned down. The Dominion/Jem'Hadar will be the main enemy of this series. The Dominion War will still occur and could be worse. Like the unaltered version, Captain Sisko will transcend his mortal form. This series will be set in 2369 and conclude in November 2375. * Sisko is much older and is an Admiral, Jake is his grandson because his father/mother were killed onboard the USS Saratoga and Benjamin adopted him. Captain Sisko was present onboard the USS Yamaguchi. After the Battle of Wolf 359, he was promoted to Commodore tasked with "desk work" at Starfleet Command and after 2 years he was promoted to Rear Admiral and placed in charge of DS9. * The Borg are the primary antagonists/villains of the DS9R. This series will include the Battle of Deep Space Nine in which the Borg take the station and plan on using it to take the rest of the Alpha Quadrant through the Gamma Quadrant. The Bajorans look at the coming of the Borg as an omen in their culture and a spike in suicides occurs while Major Kira pleads with her government to stay the course and keep fighting. There is talk among Federation scientists to blow up the Bajoran wormhole in order to halt the advance of the Borg forces but this ultimately fails and causes the deaths of the crews of numerous Federation starships. The Klingons join the fighting against the Borg and later the Romulans do as well. Odo may still be featured but the Founders have been largely written out of this series but they may reappear in the TNG film series as members of the Typhon Pact but not as powerful as the Borg. Category:Star Trek: Reimagined